Deep Submerge
by Shini02
Summary: Oneshot. His eyes were like the ocean. QuatrexMichelle, implied AmaraxMichelle.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. A-duh.

* * *

**Deep Submerge**

She took a breath as she surfaced, the sunlight hot on her face in comparison to the ocean water surrounding her body. Michelle closed her eyes as she slicked her hair back out of her face, squeezing her eyes shut a little tighter as the sun's rays were no longer distorted by her wet hair, shining wholly on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and used one hand to shield her line of sight from the sun, a small smile creeping over her face as the droplets of water clinging to her eyelashes cast odd shapes before her eyes, like crystal stars shimmering in the late afternoon sky. With a blink, the "stars" vanished.

Michelle eased herself back, balancing herself expertly in the water as she floated on her back. She let both arms lay at her sides, hands momentarily cupping small currents beneath the waves. Given the chance, she could easily lay like this forever, lulled by the ocean.

Now, if only she could convince Amara to come into the water and join her, then everything would be truly perfect. But if her lover was happy sitting on the sandy shore of the beach, keeping a trained eye and a silent vigil on her, Michelle was perfectly alright with that, too. Amara's intent gaze aided the ocean's affect on her, easing Michelle into a state of tranquility, allowing her to surrender her senses to the crisp wind that flowed over the restless waves of the ocean.

Then she heard it. The wind was singing quietly, but it wasn't a song of its own. It was a song stolen from quite a distance, played on a violin. Michelle closed her eyes as she rose up in the water again, listening intently to Mozart's Concerto no. 3 as it drifted by quietly. She opened her eyes only when she decided to follow the sound to the source of the music. There, a few yards away from Amara, was a young man playing a violin.

Michelle glanced toward Amara. The other woman had her face upturned to the sun, sunglasses on, probably asleep. Deciding she had nothing to lose, Michelle swam until she reached the shore, intent on closing the distance between herself and the young man, if only for the sake of the music that he played so beautifully. Standing and slicking her hair back once again, she slowly approached him.

He couldn't have been more than sixteen, she decided at first glance. Maybe seventeen, but that was pushing it. His eyes were closed as he moved the bow effortlessly over the strings, giving life to the song. She wanted to speak, tell him he was talented, that she had never heard someone play quite so well – herself not included, of course – but she was lost to the tune, to the way he dipped the violin every now and then on certain notes, to the way he would sway as he played another.

She noticed he was clothed, wearing simple beige shorts and a white tee. He had obviously not come to the beach with the intent of going swimming. Michelle's brow furrowed; surely he couldn't have come to the beach just to play music? That was insane, especially since there was no one else around to enjoy the private concert he most likely intended only to share with the sea.

He opened his eyes and Michelle felt an exhilarating thrill shoot through her entire body as his eyelids lifted and revealed a shocking shade of azure. Looking into his eyes was like staring into the ocean. Like looking into a mirror that led right into her very soul. He never stopped playing as he watched her watching him, but one corner of his mouth turned upward in the slightest smirk. That was when she felt the need to speak.

"I'm sorry," she said with a small bow, "I didn't mean to barge in on you like this. But you play so beautifully."

"I don't mind," he replied. "Thank you, by the way."

His voice was soft and quiet, but she knew better than to judge him solely on his looks and the sound of his voice. He was like a placid body of water, calm and serene on the surface but there were more complex things hidden in the depths of his being, darker things hidden in his soul only a rare few were allowed to catch a glimpse of.

"You're welcome," Michelle said. "So," she started with a little smirk of her own on her lips, "did you come all the way out here to play for the sea?"

His smirk turned into a smile. "Maybe. Or maybe I just needed to get away from my work and do something for myself."

It would have been logical to decide he just wanted a break from his everyday life, but Michelle couldn't tell fact from fiction as she stared at the young man. She decided that smile of his hid his secrets well.

"Why are you out here?" He asked, finally stilling the bow on the strings, then letting his arms fall at his sides.

She looked over her shoulder, staring at the ocean. "Just for a swim. I'm with my – "

"She's with me." A sudden hand on her shoulder made Michelle jump and look to her opposite side, to Amara. Turning her attention away from the young man, Amara looked at Michelle with a cocked eyebrow. "Waterlogged yet?"

Michelle looked from her girlfriend to the blond then back to Amara. She nodded. "I was just telling this young man how wonderfully he plays the violin."

"That's nice," Amara said and tugged the smaller woman closer. "Wanna head home now?" Her eyes wandered over Michelle's slim body, barely hidden by the dark blue bikini she was wearing. She leaned down to whisper, "I'm _soaked_ myself."

Michelle giggled and nodded. "It was nice meeting you," she said politely to the stranger before walking away with her arm wrapped around Amara's.

"You, too," Michelle heard the stranger say before he started to play what she recognized to be Vivaldi's Concerto no. 11.

"Who was that?" Amara asked.

Michelle shrugged as she flicked a piece of her drying bangs out of her face. "I have no idea."

"Interested?"

"Not in the least. Don't be silly."

That night, as she lay sleeping beside her lover with her head nestled against Amara's chest, Michelle dreamed of classical music and an ocean that was off in color, cerulean instead of navy.

-End


End file.
